fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
City Paper-TOC-November 8, 2006
PITTSBURGH CITY PAPER NEWSLETTER The latest additions as of: Wednesday, November 8, 2006 *********************************************** ARTICLES *********************************************** --------------------------------------- Main Feature --------------------------------------- JUGGALOS ARE US (Main Feature) Get past the clown makeup, the violent lyrics and the sea of thrown soda and we're all about family, say Insane Clown Posse fans By: Melissa Meinzer - November 9, 2006 Insane Clown Posse has earned hero status among its self-identified outcast fans, called juggalos, and Pittsburgh is a juggalo hotbed. http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19778 --------------------------------------- News --------------------------------------- FREEDOM CORNER PUSH: FREEDOM FROM CASINO (News Briefs) By: Margaret Welsh - November 9, 2006 A few voices are raised against a slots parlor for the Hill District http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19772 DOWNTOWN JANITORS SWEEP UP NEW PACT (News Briefs) By: Violet Law - November 9, 2006 After three years fearing owner rebellion against the old contract, a new agreement is hailed. http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19771 --------------------------------------- Views --------------------------------------- THE PENGUINS ARE EXCEEDING OUR WILDEST HOPES. (Left Field) These Pens look even better than we'd hoped By: Jody DiPerna - November 9, 2006 http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19797 NEW USES FOR STEELERS SUNDAYS (Vox Pop) Get off the couch before the next Steelers drive sputters out By: John McIntire - November 9, 2006 You could consider actually devoting some of your Sunday to doing something productive, instead of drinking yourself into a stupor and eating yourself into a new pants size http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19798 WHEN GOOD SQUIRRELS GO BAD (This Just In) By: Frances Sansig Monahan - November 9, 2006 http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19784 --------------------------------------- Books --------------------------------------- "THE NATURE OF LUCK" (Book Reviews & Features) November 9, 2006 http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19770 LEGENDARY POET W.S. MERWIN RETURNS TO PITTSBURGH. (Book Reviews & Features) By: Bill O'Driscoll - November 9, 2006 http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19769 --------------------------------------- On Stage --------------------------------------- ATTACK THEATRE'S 10TH-ANNIVERSARY SHOW; PITT REP GETS A TOOTHACHE & A PLAGUE & A DOG. (Theater Reviews & Features) By: Bill O'Driscoll - November 9, 2006 http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19795 WHO'S AFRAID OF VIRGINIA WOOLF? (Theater Reviews & Features) By: Ted Hoover - November 9, 2006 http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19792 RAGTIME (Theater Reviews & Features) By: Ted Hoover - November 9, 2006 http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19791 THE GREY ZONE (Theater Reviews & Features) By: Ted Hoover - November 9, 2006 http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19790 --------------------------------------- Food --------------------------------------- FRANCO'S TRATTORIA (Dining Reviews) By: Angelique Bamberg and Jason Roth - November 9, 2006 At Franco's, the menu features traditional Italian-American cooking, with an emphasis on pasta, veal and seafood, with a dozen or more options for each. http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19783 --------------------------------------- On Screen --------------------------------------- FILM KITCHEN DELIVERS LUNCH IN INDIA WITH THE DABBAWALLAS. (Movie Reviews & Features) By: Bill O'Driscoll - November 9, 2006 http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19781 THE THREE RIVERS FILM FESTIVAL (Movie Reviews & Features) November 9, 2006 Texas Chainsaw Massacre with a new soundtrack; a study of old stag films; new films from Chris Marker and the Quay brothers; a drama from Burkina Faso; and a kandy-kolored tribute to the late "Big Daddy" Roth -- the Three Rivers Film Festival continues. http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19780 BABEL (Movie Reviews & Features) Save the Children By: Harry Kloman - November 9, 2006 Babel is about as good as an expensive, globe-trotting, Brad Pitt melodrama can get. http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19779 --------------------------------------- Art --------------------------------------- GLENN LIGON: SOME CHANGES TACKLES RACE AND IDENTITY AT THE WARHOL. (Art Reviews & Features) By: Janera Solomon - November 9, 2006 http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19768 category:news coverage